Your Lying Façade
by Kuromitsu Kagemine
Summary: "Once upon a time, I hated my life. I never hide any of it as I let it shown to the world. But one day, a sunset at the hill filled with cherry blossoms, I met you and my life began to change. You were the one who changed me. Then I just realized the true meaning of that smile of yours...when it was all too late." -High School AU- (No longer a two shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Annooottthherrrrrrrr story! This has been haunting me for the past three and a half weeks. Hope you'll enjoy ~**

 **Note: An AU story, some OOC, and some surprises.**

 **Disclaimer: If I own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, I'll make sure that Ritsu already admits his feelings for Takano! Like literally! (=_=).**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Life is the reason why people come and go. Every human wants their life to be beautiful and colorful. But they either curse life or God or other people just because their lives are messed up. Whether it is family problems, work problems, relationship problems, friendship problems, other problems, bad luck, etc. People just became frustrated for their life became worst. Even me, I experienced this kind of event; I don't even know why and how. But my life changed when I met someone in the hill filled with cherry blossoms and under the sunset._

...

I was annoyed by the sound of my alarm clock which it was also very loud. With a loud smack, I was able to shut that damn thing. I got up from bed as I took a shower. Damn cold water. After that, I was able to dry up and was already dressed in my school uniform as I got down; with my bag hung on my shoulders. I heard loud voices coming from the kitchen.

Oh great, just my luck (=_=)

My (damn) parents are there fighting again. Ugh, why can't they just stop all this. This all started when I was just a child, age of six. They always fight and shout at each other. While they just gave me what I need and ignored me. Ever since that happened, I hate them with all my rage. But lucky me, a couple of years, I'll be free from their hairs. Without greeting and looking at them, I grabbed a toast and left.

Yup, this is how my life is. But now, I'm used to it. Being a loner has its own perks. People are the same. They bicker about their problems; some are big, some are small; and they cry over petty things. Emotions are such a pain in the ass. Who the heck needs it? They're just a distraction to every human being.

My routines are the same since I began studying in this school. Go to my class, listen to my teacher's lectures, eat, class time again, then spend time at the library. But of course, many girls would try to flirt with me and get my attention. But sorry ladies, I have no interest in girls that flirt over my looks only. Those made me wanna puke.

I don't enjoy the accompaniment of other people. I find them annoying and it will just waste my time and energy over nothing. Some may just use you, play with you until you're completely useless. I lived in my own world. I don't have time for these petty things. Everyone just worries about their own life. No one can understand me and never will. I hate my life.

...

Finally, the bell rang which means that it's time to go home. I collected my stuff and put it inside my bag. But I heard girls who were giggling as I noticed that a girl with braided hair came towards me. She was a bit uncomfortable for I can see the blush in her face, and she was looking away.

"Um, Saga-san, can I borrow your notes in our History subject. I was absent yesterday and I thought that it would be better if I ask you for your notes." the girl asked as she looked away.

"Sure." I nodded as I took my notebook from my bag and gave it to her.

"T-thank you!" she stuttered as she ran towards her friends.

-sigh- People just come when they need something.

I was about to leave when I heard the girls squealing/ talking about someone which caught my interest.

"Have you seen the newbie?"

"Oh, is it the one who has chestnut brown hair and big green eyes?"

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"I heard that he came from a rich family and he's totally cute!"

"I always saw him alone. He was either reading in the library or reading under our school's cherry blossoms."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and when he's by the cherry blossoms, the winds would just sway his hair and some petals will fall at his place. His face looks cute when the winds blew some of his hair."

"He always goes to the park alone. I tried following him, but he suddenly disappeared."

Just who is this guy?

I just walked away from my room as I got down. But I also heard the same conversation.

"It's a good thing we were able to finish that project."

"Yeah. That newbies a life saver!"

"I asked him if he wants a reward, but he just shrugged it off!"

"But have you got his name?"

"He didn't tell us."

Then another..

"He should join the kendo club!"

"No way! That transfer student should join the book club!"

"As if! He should join the art club!"

"Oh please! He should join our music club! He can play every instrument!"

"Eh!" The others exclaimed.

I sighed as I just leave those people be. I was about to enter the library when my thoughts were clouded by the transfer student they were talking about.

...

Damn you curiosity! You're such a bint in the human race!

Here I am currently at the gate of the park those people are talking about. I don't know why am I doing this. Why curiosity?! Why?!

With a sigh, I took a stroll at the park. I looked for the hill but I can't find it anywhere. It took me five minutes until I heard a faint sound of a violin. It was still faint, but I followed the sound. The sound was getting louder and louder until I saw a wall filled with grass. I sighed in frustration as I leaned on it. But I slightly stumbled. I was dumbfounded when I saw that it was a half hidden passage. I entered the passage, but I was blinded by the light. But as soon as I got a clear view, I was beyond shocked.

The view was breath taking and astoundingly beautiful. There were hills, but it was also filled with cherry blossoms that sway in the direction of the winds. The breeze was just right and soft. Some petals were also falling towards the ground I stood. But I realized that the violin sound was not faint anymore. I looked at the top of the hill and saw a boy who is younger than me. He has chestnut brown hair and a heart shaped face. His eyes were closed as he player the violin.

He swayed a bit, but the falling petals go to what direction he was swaying. The winds were making his hair sway. I was mesmerized by the sight I am now seeing. But as he finished playing, he spread his arms as the winds blew a bit strong. His uniform jacket swayed upwards as his hair fluttered, revealing some part of his face. He opened his eyes which revealed a shining green color. His figure became even brighter because of the sunset.

He then looked down in my direction which earned a loud gasp. He collected his stuff and ran away.

"Wait!" I called out as I ran towards the direction he just ran. But as I reached the top, he dissapeared. But that didn't stop me for I know that he's here somewhere. Then I heard a faint chuckle.

"Seems like I have a stalker."

Okay, that made me ticked off, "Hey!"

But it made me even pissed off when he laughed even louder. "Gomen."

He composed himself as he finally introduced himself, "Onodera Ritsu, class 2-A. Nice to meet you. I transferred in your school about three weeks ago."

"Saga Masamune, class 2-B."

"Oho, so you're the same age as me?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen years old." I answered.

"Dang it, I'm only sixteen." he pouted childishly.

"Ne Saga-kun, why are you watching me? Are you a stalker or something?"

"Shut the hell up! Like I'll do that! Besides, I heard the sound of your violin so I decided to follow it."

He smirked, "Out of your own curiosity then? Shame."

That pissed me off. I seriously wanna punch this guy. But he just chuckled and smiled.

"You're quite funny. We only met and I feel like I already know your attitude." he said.

I arched an eyebrow. But before I could say a word, he spread his arms as the winds fluttered his chestnut locks and uniform jacket. He hummed a bit as he closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled. He then opened his eyes once more as he spins around. The winds act like they are pushing me towards me.

 **Ba-dump!**

"You're weird." I said but I didn't ignore the sudden thud in my chest.

He smiled as he held his hand up high, "Cherry Blossoms are beautiful. Even by the sunset, they are trully intriguing."

"You like cherry blossoms?"

He nodded, "I always watch them. They say that a flower that blooms at adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of them all. Also, pink colored flowers symbolizes love and beauty. I never saw them in person when I was a child."

He's personality is like a child...a lonely child? I don't know why he's happy. Is his life better than mine? So that's why. I mentally smirked as I thought of a plan. Maybe, breaking him to the point shall remove that stupid smile of his.

When I blinked slowly, he suddenly disappeared. I looked everywhere until I heard him chuckle again. I looked up and saw that he was at the top of the tree. He was leaning against the branch as he look down towards me.

"Sheesh grumplestiltskin, lay off the frown. You'll get wrinkles and gray hair at that age. You're quite good looking you know."

I now got a nickname by five minutes of knowing him, because of him.

"Shut up! Don't your parents teach you some manners?" I asked.

He just shrugged.

"My father's rarely home since I was just six. I'm not in good terms with my mom. So I studied alone." he smiled as he looked at me in the eye.

"But you also looked like you are not in good terms with your life."

What the fudge is he implying? "Are you making a fool of me?"

"Nope." he then leaped down the tree and landed gracefully. "I'm just trying to turn that frown upside down." he smiled, again.

"You're seriously weird."

"Meh." he shrugs as he sticks out his tongue.

Then I noticed that he opened his bag and got something out. It was two sandwiches. He then extended one towards me.

"Here. Accept it as a welcome gift. You are now considered as my friend." he smiled.

"We just met and you now consider me as your friend?"

He nods.

I sighed as I accepted the sandwich. We sat under the cherry blossoms as he also handed me a juice. We ate in silence, but that boy is still smiling.

"So...you also read in the library?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me, "Yeah. My teachers would always give me a free time since every lesson they taught, I already know in advance...and when they test me, I got a perfect score. So I'm hardly in my class."

"But...I also heard from other people that you sometimes help or go to clubs." I said in which he chuckled.

"Silly you. I help people when they need it. I go to clubs to pass time. Though it may have caught some unwanted attention."

"Yup." I bluntly answered. "You're now the talk in our school."

He just sighed as he leaned down on the tree. "Can't be helped I guess." he chuckled.

Why do you smile or chuckle if you had some misfortunes?

"Holy fudge! It's getting late, I gotta go! See you tomorrow, Saga-kun!"

I watch his figure ran down towards the hill as he disappeared in the passage. I sighed as I also went down. I noticed that when he left, the sun is already gone and the breeze just suddenly disappeared.

...

"Tadaima." I said as I opened the door to my house. Cross out home for I don't consider this as my home.

Instead of being greeted back, I heard another shout coming from my parents. I sighed as I went up to my room ignoring them as usual.

I locked my room shut and collapsed on my bed. I stare at the ceiling of my room as I raised my hand. Just then, my thoughts were clouded by the cherry blossom scenery; where I realized that I was copying what Onodera just did. I sat up and rubbed my head out of frustration. That idiotic smile of his clouded y thoughts.

Why is he always smiling? What's then point of smiling out of nothing? Just because he came from a rich family and loving family, doesn't mean he can fool me with his innocent charm of his. I'm soooo going to break that smile. When I looked at my bed, I saw some petals that came out from my jacket. I picked them up and was about to throw it away. But I don't know why I didn't do it. I just sighed in frustration as I hid it by a book. I took a shower, changed my clothes, and just spend the rest of the night in my room.

...

My eyes twitch at the sight I just saw. Under the road filled with cherry blossoms is Onodera. He is currently petting a black cat with blue eyes. The cat purred at his touch as Onodera giggled at the cat's affection. He then opened his other hand and gave the cat some food. The cat meowed and purred one last time as it starts eating. He then stood up and started walking towards the direction of our school. I got out of the corner and started following him.

The sun's light was able to reflect the cherry blossoms' color. The petals were falling and a swaying gently. I then noticed that he's reading a book while walking. But he stopped his tracks as he looked at me. He wore cheerful smile as he waved.

"Yo!" he then ran towards me as he waved his index finger. "Following me again? Naughty, naughty~"

That pissed me off again, "Shut up!"

"Stalker." he said as he sticks his tongue out.

I sighed in frustration, "Stop reading while walking. At any rate you'll die from an accident."

Onodera chuckled, "Does grumplestiltskin care now? How thoughtful~"

I gave him a light smack in that head of his.

"Itai~!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"That wasn't my strongest and you already got hurt?" I said. Geez, I don't understand this guy.

"Meanie." he sticks his tongue once more.

I then noticed his eyes widen when he looked at his watch. "Holy fudge! We're gonna be late!"

"Then we have no time to lose!" I said.

I grabbed his hand as we both sprinted away. Onodera was (barely) able to catch up as he also stumbled.

"H-hey wait! I'm gonna fall!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry! Just don't let go of my hand." I said as I tighten my grip in his hand.

That's where I noticed my faint actions. I was holding his hand as we both ran. I can hear his faint breathing and a faint sound of laughter. I turned and saw him smiling like he was having fun. But I also noticed that his hand is warm. It was so comforting and it's the warmth that I was seeking.

What's going on?

...

The bell rang which signalized that it's time to go home. As usual, I collected my stuff and went towards the library. Reading always made me escape from the pressure of reality. I went inside and grabbed a book. I was about to head at a table when I saw a familiar face. Onodera is currently seating at the window that is near the cherry blossoms. His hand was on his face as he read with the same smile on his face. When will that smile ever disappear? It's so annoying.

I sat in front of him as I started flipping some pages. My mind was then clouded by the message and detail of every chapter. My eyes then caught a familiar author from the book Onodera is reading.

"You read Usami Akihiko's works?" I asked.

He suddenly smiled as I mentioned the author's name. "Yeah, his works are soooo amazing! Have you read his latest work yet?"

"I haven't. Why?"

He then opened his bag and handed me a book. My eyes widen as I noticed the author's name and signature. "H-how?"

"I met him when I was seven years old. The Usami family are a friend of the Onodera family, Saga-kun. He taught me some things like reading and understanding a story, etc. Then I was the third person to read some of his stories when he was in high school too." he chuckled. "Don't worry, I already read it a lot of times. You can keep it if you want."

"Um thanks."

He then stood up as he hung his bag on his shoulder. "Should you be going home? I can accompany you if you want."

I just nodded as we left the library.

...

We were walking on the same road again. The sun is still setting but the cherry blossoms were glowing with radiance. I noticed Onodera smiling as he looked at the cherry blossoms again. He can be really childish and I only knew him for the past three months.

"Ne, grumplestiltskin?"

"Would you never say that name again! It's very annoying." I grumbled.

I saw him pout, "You're no fun, meanie." he sticks his tongue out.

"Are you really sixteen years old?"

"I'll show you my birth certificate if you want. I'm clearly sixteen years old." He said as he smirked.

"You clearly don't act like a sixteen year old should."

"Then what would be, Mr. Know-it-all?" he challenged/asked.

"You should be matured and responsible. You're gonna need it."

Just then, he pointed his index finger at my head. "Lay down the stress, or you're gonna get wrinkles. I may have to call you grandpa if that happens."

I then squeezed his face like a pillow. Heh, revenge -smirk-

"Shaga-kuun, stoaph pureeeaaassee (Saga-kun, stop please)."

"Nope." I simply answered as I continued to squeeze his face.

"Yooouu meaamnee (you meanie)"

We then heard a faint sound of a meow. I stopped squeezing his face as we look for then source of the sound. Onodera ran as I followed also. We then saw a kitten in a box. It looked scared, hungry, and sad. The kitten was begging to be adopted by someone. When I extended my hand, it purred and licked it. The kitten jumped and went towards Onodera as he picked the kitten up as it licks and purrs.

"You're cute!" he exclaimed as he smiled and rubbed his cheek on the cat's.

Just then, he let go of the kitten and came towards me. I smiled a bit and picked the kitten up.

"You should really smile more, it suits you." he said.

I smirked, "Was that a compliment coming from you?"

He sticks his tongue, "Be lucky, grumplestiltskin."

"Anyway, what should we name her?"

Onodera put his index finger under his chin as he thought of something. He then snapped his fingers and answered, "Sorata!"

I looked at the kitten as 'Sorata' purred, "Sounds nice."

"Yosh! Let's go home. Don't worry, I'll accompany you, Saga-kun."

I was about to say no...but no words come out from my mouth. I just sighed and decided to go along the flow.

...

We now arrived and are currently standing in front of my house. I looked back at him and just waved a simple goodbye.

He smiled and answered back, "See you tomorrow, Saga-kun."

I nodded as I entered the house. But I was welcomed by the arguments of my damn parents again.

"WHO THE F**K CARES IF I DATED ANOTHER WOMAN!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL B**TARD! YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THAT!"

I just sighed. At any rate, they would consider a divorce...but I don't care. I just got up from my room. I locked the door and put Sorata down as I changed into comfortable clothes. I lied down at the floor as Sorata decided to sleep at my stomach.

Just then my phone rang and it just showed a number. The caller was unknown, but I answered it.

"Hello?"

 **"Hey, Saga-kun."**

"How the heck did you get my number?"

 **"Um...touched your phone and I look into your contacts."**

I sighed, "What do you want?"

 **"Just wanna ask you something. How are you coping up with this?"**

"Hah?"

 **"Heard your parents fighting as soon as you got in. I'm just standing at a lamppost in front of your house. I can hear them very clearly, and I also saw them leaving you alone in your house."**

So they now left...like I care. "None of your business."

 **"Yeah... sorry. I know I don't know about this...but just don't do anything stupid. Life has a value, Saga-kun. We just have to face something in order to find it. Please don't waste it just because of this."**

"You're now giving words of wisdom? How touching." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

 **"I'm just worried for your wellbeing. You being in that situation wI'll make you burst.**

You're worried for me? Just what are you really?

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

 **"I see...but, you don't sound sure. I'm still at the lamppost. It seems like it will rain in a few minutes."**

True to his words, I heard a clap of thunder from outside. "You should go home, Onodera."

 **"Nope. Not until I know you're okay. I don't care if it also rains...I'm staying. Period."**

 _Ba-dump!_

 _Ba-dump!_

 _Ba-dump!_

 _W-what is this sudden thud in my chest?_

 **"Saga-kun, are you crying?"**

I didn't answer. How can I when he was right. I finally felt my face being wet as my eyes were covered with tears. The rain starts pouring down as I let out a choked out sob.

 **"Don't worry, just let it all out. It will hurt even more if you kept it all along."**

"Who the heck cares..." I let out a chuckle. "I know you. You would just try to act all nice and innocent then someday stab me at the back."

 **"S-Saga-kun...that's not how it is-"**

"THEN WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU PESTERING MY LIFE! WITH THAT STUPID SMILE OF YOURS AND THAT CHEERFUL FAÇADE OF YOURS! YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND ME! NO ONE WILL, EVEN MY PARENTS. PEOPLE LIKE YOU DISGUST ME. YOU MAKE ME WANNA PUKE!"

What the hell am I saying? That's not what I wanted to say.

"Why...just why? Why are you pestering me?"

 **"I know that I would never understand you, Saga-kun. I will never ever understand. But not once will I ever wanna back stab you. That's the reason why I chose to stay after three months of knowing you...to know you; the true you. But the most important thing, is for me to do my best to be with you and to help you."**

"..." I don't know what to say. I looked at my window and saw him standing by the lamppost. He was drenched in the rain, but he still stayed. I noticed him shivering but he seems to ignore it. He smiles and waves his hand towards me. I smiled a bit.

 **"I told you grumplestiltskin. I'm still here and I won't leave until you're better."**

I managed to chuckle a bit as I wipe some of my tears. "You still can say some jokes even if I'm like this."

 **"Hey! You also laughed and smiled! Admit defeat or I'll break your door!"**

"Fine. Anyway, wait for a moment."

 **"Sure."**

I didn't end the call. I grabbed some towels as I opened the door and ran downstairs. I opened my door and saw a wet Onodera standing at the lamppost.

"You should get inside. You'll get sick you know."

He just smiled as he ended the call first. He ran towards the door. But as he reached the stump, he tripped and almost fell head first on the floor. But I was able to catch him as he landed on my chest. I then noticed the faint pink blush in his face as his eyes were wide. I also noticed that he's now shivering and it became noticeable. I wiped him with a towel as he smiled and thank me.

"But are you sure that your parents will not scold you?" I asked.

He nods, "They aren't home until next week. Don't worry. Tomorrow is also a weekend." But he then looks away. "I became extremely annoying, eh? Sorry...if you want...I'll stop pestering you and mind your own business. I was just worried. I...should take my leave..."

But before he could escape, my arms were wrapped around his body. I hurried my face in his shoulder as I ignore his clothes being wet. I hugged him as I smell a faint scent of flowers and strawberries. So that's your scent.

"Um...Saga-kun...you'll get wet." He said.

"Stay." I whispered, "Please... I need some company."

 _I need you. You're the first person who stayed. Please..._

He chuckled, "Sure thing! I love sleepovers! And I really need some extra clothes right now. I'm freezing."

I chuckled. He was still able to joke after all this drama.

 _Ba-dump_

 _Ba-dump_

 _Ba-dump_

"My parents just gave me money and all. But not once did I ever experienced being loved. They ignored me since I was six. I have no friends, no love from my parents. But then you came into the picture. I met a boy who is weird, childish, cheerful, friendly, etc."

I then put a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry for the things I've said. Actually, you're the first person who did all of this. Being a curious one and meeting you; I never regret all of it. Thank you for everything, Ritsu."

He gave me that smile in which I started to warm up, "No problem. Life has its ups and downs, you know. We just have to toughen it up so we could walk in the right path. But now that you call me by first name...can I call you by first name too?"

"Nope."

He pouted, "Aw! Why not?"

"I'm older than you. So I have the right to say your first name, and be lucky I can consider you a person that's special to me." smirk. "I expect that you're ready for a challenge, Onodera Ritsu. That insult of yours is going to have a payback."

He smirked, "You're on grumplestiltskin."

I gave him a light smack on his head. But he just laugh like there is no tomorrow. My once quiet house was filled with laughter and some jokes and comebacks. He spend the night with me... but it was all worth it. This time, maybe my life can have colors.

...

I don't know what is happening to me. All I know is that I'm feeling weird and all. Seeing him all the time makes me feel something weird. We became close after a month and everything turned out to be okay. But being near him makes me feel light as a feather. He smiles when he sees me, he's childish, he's helpful, he's smart, intelligent, and it's like he's okay with everything. I am still the same as before...but being near him, we always bicker, talk, read together, walk together, eat at our school's rooftop, and seeing each other every day. He would force himself inside my house if he found out I'm gonna do something stupid, or just be with me. He always said that his parents are rarely home. But when I try to bring them in the subject, he changes it to another subject.

The two of us are just gazing out the school's window. The sun is already setting but he said that he wants to stay at school for a couple of hours. I stayed with him so he doesn't do anything stupid and I have something to ask.

"Hey, how come you don't hang out with people? You're very popular you know...but still, why?" I asked him.

He looks down as his lips turned into a small smile, "I don't know. I always feel like people are moving at the same pace at the time. But as for me, I feel like I'm doing my own pace. It's like I'm-"

"Different." I said as he looked at me with such a gentle expression.

"Sort of, I guess. It's like...I don't belong to the same place at the same time. But I never seek for company...I just let it be, I guess."

Someone who is also lonely, but able to bore a happy façade. Unlike me...

"But why would you hang out with me?" I asked him, again.

But he looked away, "I...don't...know..."

Liar.

"You suck at lying, Ritsu." I said.

"U-um, it's already late! W-we should g-go home!" He said while stuttering. I was about to ruffle his hair, but he then ran away.

"Wait!" I shouted for him to stop, but he ran even faster.

But I was faster than him. I ran in an even quicker pace so I could catch up to him. When I turned to where he turned, he suddenly disappeared. But I heard the sound of the door closing at the library. I walked towards the library and went inside. I looked everywhere until I heard a faint sound of hard breathing. I walk towards the left side as I followed the sound. Then I turned to my right and saw him breathing and panting heavily. But he saw me and his eyes were wide. He was about to run again, but I was able to grab his hand and stopped him.

"Wait!" He tried to struggle, but my grip is stronger.

"Let me go, Saga-kun!" He said in a serious tone; which is rare for him to have a serious tone.

"Wait a minute! What the heck's wrong? I just asked a question and yet you lied. I want the truth, Onodera Ritsu. Why did you stay by my side?" This time, I was the one being serious.

He looked away but I was able to saw the red blush in his cheeks. "It's b-because...I...I..."

He then looked at me in the eye as I saw his blush turning into a deep shade of red, "I...I'm starting to...li-love Saga Masamune-kun!"

I was taken aback by what he just said. I was too shocked to speak or answer. He just confessed to me. Then I just realized something. But I heard someone crying. I looked at him as I saw him collapsed on his knees as he started crying. I went beside his as I hug him.

"Hey, don't cry." I said as I hug him and caressed his hair.

"It's...so...u-unfair! Y-you're...unfair! Y-you m-meanie! I j-just confessed to y-you and that's only your a-answer!" He exclaimed as he sobbed. "You're so...m-mean...but my heart goes crazy when I'm...w-with you..."

 _There I realized it all...it's love._

"I'm sorry." I said as I burry my head in his soft brown locks.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" he became a mess. He hiccupped as he smuggled in my uniform. I don't give a damn if my uniform is wet.

I sighed as I chuckled. He looked at me with wide eyes as I cupped his face, "You're so cute."

With that I kissed him in his soft lips. His lips were shut tight as he was also shaking with his eyes close. I then move back a bit as I looked at his cute face. I chuckled as I wiped some of his tears out. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He buried his head on my chest as he snuggled at my chest. I softly caressed his soft brown locks as I whispered something in his ear.

"Then let's be a couple."

His eyes widen as he starts to cry again. I chuckled again as I wiped some of his tears.

"Hey, don't cry. I already accept you and you're still crying." I said.

"T-tears...of...j-joy." He said in his sniffing sound.

 _With that, we went home with our hands intertwined. At this sunset scenery and under the cherry blossoms; we talk, laugh, joke, and be each other's company. There I knew it, that his smile and façade has finally put a mark on my heart and mind. Those shining green eyes, fair skin, cute heart shaped face, and slender figure. It all became a happy moment for the two of us. How we wished that everything would stay the way it was forever. Where we would always act like a bunch of lovestruck idiots. How I wish it would stay the way it was._

 _He changed me. After meeting him in the sunset at the hill filled with cherry blossoms, my life began to change. Everything became colorful. He loves cherry blossoms very much and the view of the sunsets. How we wished everything could stay the way it was._

 _But what we didn't know, the next occurrence shall change both of our life forever..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: -hides in the corner- you'll know why ]]-•). They'll do 'it' in this chapter. I'll prepare a warning.**

 _When you finally felt a forgotten feeling all of a sudden. It makes you ask yourself for the reason all of this occurred. When you tried your very best to seal all of it and forget that this foreign feeling existed in out entire life. We always lock up ourselves from others...because of fear. Fear became the rationale for the changes of every human characteristics. Because of that feeling you became distant, cold, or worst... evil. But when you met someone so special, the once strong barriers that you put suddenly collapsed. Then your fear became courage. When I met that special person, it made me found a reason to live. It made me brave enough to face what life is installed for me. But then I realized, because of the person who is very dear to me; that one shall benefit...and one shall suffer._

 _..._

"So, this now became your favorite place too?"

"Yup. It's where everything started, Ritsu."

"You're soft when you show your true side."

"Meh."

The two of us were having a picnic at the place we met. But since it's summer, the sakuras were now turned into luscious green trees. But Ritsu wanted to visit the place again and hence, we are here. We lied down at the mat as we looked at the blue, slightly cloudy, skies. Our hands intertwined as we point every shape of each cloud. Ritsu then giggled as he pointed a cloud.

"Look, a puppy with wings!"

"Oh, I thought it was a bulldog with wings."

"Saga-kun, you meanie~Grumplestiltskin is solo mean~"

"You're way too innocent for your age."

"Now there's a butterfly!"

"You get distracted easily?"

"Hehehehe."

Ritsu then looked at me, "It's been three months and I still can't believe it."

"What?"

"That my best friend...became my boyfriend."

I then top him and intertwined both of our hands. Ritsu then looked at me with a pink blush on his face.

"Um, Saga-k-!"

I kissed him on the lips which cause his sudden pause. My eyes were open as I saw his blush turning red and his eyes wide. But he closed his eyes and that's were I deepened the kiss. I also closed my eyes as I savored every inch of the kiss. I then inserted my tongue in his mouth which let him release a moan. Our tongues dance. We then split for air as I took a good look at him. He was flushed red and his eyes were half lidded. He was panting hard, but he seemed to smile. I kissed him on his forehead and hugged him.

"When you're ready, I'll be glad to become one with you."

His arms then wrap around my neck as he whispered,

"Thank you...I love you, Masamune."

...

It's been a few months since we started dating. It was one of the most memorable experience in my life. His smile made my day even brighter. We still bicker about something and I still kept my façade, but when I'm with him; I'm not like myself. But it makes me happy that I have him by my side. We kiss, we hold hands, but we haven't cross the boundary of our relationship yet... But someday, we will.

I'm in my room, enjoying my time as my mind were clouded with thoughts of MY Ritsu. Ever since we started dating, I would always make sure that no other human shall steal his love towards me or touch him in an inappropriate way. Those humans shall die in my hands ( ¥^u^)¥.

Okay, back to the main topic here...

He would always visit me in my house and sometimes stay with me. Sorata would always run to him and rub herself against his legs. Even a cat could be my rival (=_=)? But Ritsu would always peck me a kiss on the cheeks. But when I kissed him on the lips, I would see his adorable blush and cute face. Just then, I heard faint sound in my window. I went towards it and saw Ritsu waiting outside. I immediately changed into a much comfortable clothes as I went down and opened the door.

"Saga-kun." he greeted me with his goofy smile.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked him. Since we started dating, he would always pick a place; because I suck at that.

"It's your turn to pick this time, Saga-kun." he said.

"Are you sure? I pretty much suck at picking places. Since I usually spend my free time in the library."

"Then we go to the library together." Ritsu said as he grabbed my hand. "Don't look down, you'll be a slouch if you do that."

I smiled as I stood up straight. He smiled again as he chuckled, "There, you grew even taller."

We walk under the now green with a slight tint of red tree, hand in hand. Summer season is almost over and we could already feel the cold breeze. I then saw Ritsu fixed his red and white scarf with his free hand as he raised it by his chin.

He seemed to be paler than usual.

"Your eyes even looked more beautiful in autumn."

I looked towards him and smirked, "Another compliment from his majesty."

He blushed as he looked away, "W-well your eyes fit in the description, S-Saga-kun."

I kissed his cheek as his blush turned red. I pinch his cheek and caressed his hair, "Cute."

"S-shut up!"

I chuckled as we continued our way towards the library.

...

I don't know if I should focus on my book or him. I pretend to read as I took every glance at him. His cheek were laid down in his palms as he read every content of the book. He then stopped his reading as he looks at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." Was my simple answer.

He blushed, "T-that's creepy!"

"You're adorable and I couldn't help it."

He looks away, "You're cheesy for your own good."

He then continues to read. But I smirked when he can't focus on what he's reading. When I read again, I smirked (again) at what I'm going to read aloud.

 **Love is known by the action. Action is shown by the heart.**

 **The heart was captured, the soul was captivated.**

 **Love is blind, but you became the sight of love.**

 **Love at first sight, for you were the first I laid my gaze.**

 **Why a forever when it could be an eternity?**

 **1 confession...**

 **2 spaces...**

 **3 words...**

 **4 you...**

 **And that is...**

 **I love you.**

When I look at him, he was hiding his face in the book he's reading while fidgeting. I removed the book in his hands as I gently grab his chin and kissed him.

When I finally parted, his face was flushed and his eyes were wide. I smirked at his cute reaction.

"S-Saga-kun, we're in p-p-public!"

"Who cares?"

"Y-you're r-really i-impossible!" he stuttered as he looked away.

When he moved his hand, I noticed a pained expression in his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry! It's just a paper cut."

I then noticed him flinch by the sudden contact of his own touch. Some blood flowed out from the cut; thankfully, it's only a few drops. I then took his wounded hand and held it near me.

"Um, Saga-kun? What are you gonna do?"

I didn't answer him. I then lick his wound which he then shudder. I then lick the blood off which let him release a seductive moan.

"Ah!"

I was a bit disappointed when he covered his mouth to suppress it. When I stopped, his eyes were half lidded and he was flushed once more. I then went towards him and hugged him gently. I burry my head on his shoulders as I smell every scent in him. He gently wrap his arms around me. I then noticed a faint purple bruise in one of his shoulder. He must have noticed it for he fixed his shirt.

"What's with the bruise, Ritsu?"

"Um, I just bumped into someone."

I didn't look convinced.

But he gave me a peck in my cheeks as he looks towards me.

"It's not a big deal, Saga-kun. Please drop the subject." He then gave me that heartwarming smile.

I sighed, "Alright. I'll let it slide...but please be careful next time."

He grins, "Hai~! Masamune-kun~!"

I ruffled his hair which he blushed a bit.

...

We were walking as the day turned into night. The street lights were now open and it was quite chilly.

"Winter's almost here."

"We'll get to see the white snow, Saga-kun."

"You're really excited? It's still months away."

We sat at the bench for awhile. I then started a conversation.

"So...Ritsu is just your nickname?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I saw your student pass one time. Can you tell me your full name?"

"Onodera Ritsuko"

I whistled, "That's one heck of a name."

He blushed, "It's not much. Dad wanted me to be named Ritsu, since that was once his mother's name. So the two of them decided to make my name longer."

But he then looks away, "But...I highly doubt the name they just gave me"

"What?"

"It's nothing, Saga-kun."

He then looks at me, "How about you?"

"Well...It's still Saga Masamune."

"Alright...shoe size?"

"Mine's 25 How about you?

"22.5. Favorite color, Saga-kun?"

"Red. How about you, 'Ritsuko'?"

"It's blue...and stop calling me 'Ritsuko'! Ritsu is just fine for me."

"Alright...? But why is it a big deal to you?"

"I just...it makes me feel... uncomfortable."

Things were starting to get good. We had a normal conversation... but things turned awkward.

"I know that you like sunsets and cherry blossoms... but still...what do you still like?" I asked him.

"Well...I don't know. But there is one thing I really love."

"What?"

He looks at me and smiled, "You, Saga Masamune-kun."

I then smirked, "There is one thing that I always cherish."

"What...thing?"

I chuckled, "Idiot, there is one thing that I always cherish, and that is you. Because you may not be my first date...but you are _**my first love**_."

He looked away with a blush on his face. "Cheesy idiot."

I peck a kiss on his cheeks, "I'm your cheesy idiot forever. When we grow up, we'll live together, work together, and be together until the day we grow old."

"..."

He suddenly frown at what I just said. He stood up and looked at me with the same smile...but different at the same time. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He suddenly wipe his eyes and smiles, "I'm fine. I should get going...my...mom is looking for me."

I was about to touch him...but he suddenly ran off.

"Ritsu, wait!"

But I didn't move to my spot, for I saw tears at the corner of his green eyes. He just continued to run and he never looked back.

What's happening to you?

...

What is really happening to you Ritsu?

Every time I went near him, he would either run away or hide. I don't know why this is all of a sudden, but... I'm worried for his sake.

He's paler than usual, there are some bags under his eyes, I seem to notice the faint purple dot in some hidden part of his body.

But that is not all of it.

He still smiles even though something is going on with that head of his. He still showed that bright smile of his and it's like he's okay. There is a gut feeling inside of me that there is more than what meets the eye.

Then I noticed at the corner that he's following me. It's like he's stalking me and just hiding. When he finally notices me he quickly ran away. I sprinted towards him as I try to reach or grab his hands.

"Wait a moment!"

As he took the left route he suddenly disappeared out of sight. I then heard of a door being closed. I walked towards the third door and opened it.

"S-Saga-kun!" He exclaimed.

I closed the door with a huge amount of force. He suddenly yelped and tried to ran at the door. But it wouldn't budge, it must be stuck.

Damn, that was stupid of me.

I cleared my throat and decided to speak first, "What are you thinking?"

He chuckled, "It's nothing Saga-kun."

I raised an eyebrow, "I think there is, Onodera, Ritsuko."

I tried to be calm as tears started to cloud his eyes, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Why are you apologizing?"

He then took his phone out of his bag. He gave it to me as I saw a recorded file. It was recorded three days ago. I played it and listened to it very well.

 **Saga Taki: Masamune is not here. He's out to get some fresh air.**

 **Saga Miyamoto: But why are you here in our household Onodera-kun?**

 **Onodera Ritsu: It's about the wellbeing of your son, Saga-san.**

 **Saga Miyamoto: what do you mean?**

 **Saga Taki: So I was right.**

 **...**

 **Saga Taki: that Masamune is your boyfriend, am I right?**

 **Onodera Ritsu: If I say yes, what would you do?**

 **Slap!**

 **Saga Taki: YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE COCKSUCKERS THAT WOULD SPREAD YOUR DAMN LEGS TO A MAN! YOU SLUT!**

 **Saga Miyamoto: Taki, enough!**

 **Onodera Ritsu: I wasn't his lover first, Saga-san. I was the only friend that would stay beside him so he could try and warm up. I was able to witness what life your son has because of your useless quarrels. I became the friend that tried his best to heal your son. But why can't you try and do the same? Is it because you have an affair, Saga Taki-san?**

 **Saga Miyamoto:...so I was right all along...**

 **Saga Taki: You know nothing boy!**

 **Onodera Ritsu: What do I not know? That your son is a loner? That he was all alone? That neither of his parents never show love anymore? That he needs one too? Pray to tell me, Saga Taki-san?**

 **Saga Miyamoto: (crying) I'm...s-sorry...M-Masamune-kun...s-s-s-sorry.**

 **Saga Taki: Che! Get out of my house, boy! Who do you think that my son loves you?**

 **Onodera Ritsu:...**

 **Saga Taki: I know that my son likes to play around just to let time pass by. No doubt he'll leave you just like how he left all of those bitches. You're just a toy to past time.**

 **Saga Miyamoto: Enough Taki! Onodera-kun, don't believe on what he says. Keep Masamune happy whenever you can.**

 **Onodera Ritsu: I must take my leave.**

 **-Door Closes-**

 **Onodera Ritsu: -sigh- sorry, Masamune.**

I stare at him with wide eyes as he looked away. He bowed his head out of shame and said,

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid, that's why."

 _I wonder why he did that? Was he stupid?_

His bangs covered his green eyes, "I know what I did is the most stupidest thing I could ever do. But I thought that it would make your life even better. Your mother started regretting everything... but your father..."

He paused and then looked away, "I'm...sorry..."

My body became stiff. I didn't move a single muscle. Until, I heard a faint sniff. I then noticed that his tears started to fall. His bangs still shadowed his eyes, but the tears are still visible. He suddenly collapsed on his knees and cried even more.

"I wanted you to be happy...That's what I always did since I met you. At first glance, it's like the whole world is against you; that you have no one besides yourself. I...I thought that having one of your family members will reconcile will make you happy. I was wrong and stupid at the same time... I'm so sorry, Masamune!"

I couldn't say a single word. I was too shocked to do something.

"I...I also know that you wanted to play with me. You wanted that goofy, idiotic boy's smile to be destroyed. You hated me...you loathe my very own existence...I...I..."

"But why did you stay?" I asked him in a whisper.

"You're a constant reminder of who I am. I vowed to myself that I will never let anyone share the same faith as I am. When I first met you, there was a sudden spark in my chest. At first, I just ignored all of it...but then...it was love at first sight."

He then faced me with a sad smile, "So, in order to stay by your side...I have to be an ignorant person."

His tears started to fall again, but this time, it was a lot. That's where I start walking slowly.

"I did that so I could be useful..."

...

"I want you to still acknowledge me..."

...

"To grin and bear foolishly..."

...

"To laugh even at stupid things..."

...

"To smile even if my cheeks started to hurt..."

...

"The reason I became friends with you..."

...

"The reason I still stayed beside you..."

...

"I didn't mind being hated and loathed..."

...

"If it means to stay by your side..."

...

"I...I need you..."

...

"Not once I hated you..."

...

"It's because...I love you..."

...

My eyes were now wide. I quickly grabbed him and held him in my arms, not wanting to let go. I held him tightly but gently in my arms. Tears started to cloud my eyes. But he snuggled in my chest as he sobbed even louder.

"I love you...so much...please acknowledge me..."

I caressed his soft hair, and kissed his forehead, and I said, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"No...I should be the one...to say that...I'm so stupid that I couldn't do anything for you! But...I want you...I need you...I'm scared if you one day, you'll say that you're bored of me...So I did stupid things..."

He became a mess because of negative doubts. He did something that I would never imagine. This must be what love feels like.

"You're such an idiot, Ritsu."

"E-Eh?"

With that, I locked him in a deep kiss.

"Mmnn...S-Saga-ku-mmmnnn!"

As we part for air, I then lie him on the floor, using my bag as a pillow. He was still crying... but I cut him off and gave him a kiss. His sobs were piped down as it was replaced with moans. Our tongue fought for dominance. His arms were now around my neck.

"I-It's c...cold...the w-weather..." Ritsu said as he looked away.

I then held his chin and made him look at me gently.

"It will warm up soon. Just be patient."

 **(Slight Lemon)**

Us kissing in the middle of a bright, full moon, night. It was our only light source. With his clothes stripped off, I send some kisses in his neck, chest, nape, and finally, his groin part. But it was released with some stifled moans. I noticed some bruises in his shoulder..but I chose to ignore.

"S-saga-kun...ah! I'll...come..."

"But it's cute and delicious."

"W-wai-ah! Y-your...hand...ah! No...Stop...I'll...co-ah! Aahhhnnn!"

He panted at the sudden release as I lick his release on my hands. Then I went to his entrance and entered two of my fingers.

"Ahn! W-wait...S-Saga-kun! N-not...there...Ah! W-wai-ah! Y-you're f-fingers!"

"It will feel good soon."

"Nngh...Ah! Ahn~ Saga-kun..."

"Why don't you just call me by my first name?"

"I-it's...ah!"

"It's what?" I licked his earlobe.

"E-Embarrassing...ah! Ahn~ Ha...S-Saga-kun!

I chuckled, "Does it feel good?"

"Y-you're...touching my... ah!"

"Found it."

Ah! Ahnnn! T-that...spot! I...I...Oh! Ah! Feels...weird...nggghhh!"

"So you're starting to feel good?"

He looked away as his blush deepens

I pushed the two digit a bit harder which let him release a moan.

"Ah~"

"You're so cute." I purred as I do the scissor motion.

"Don't...ah! Y-you're finger...Ah! C-cold! Y-you're...spre-ah!"

"You look like you're about to release any moment."

"Aaahh! Nnngh! T-that's...b-because...ah! Ha!"

I chuckled, "This is how I will show my love. You just gave me a heck of a confession. I felt guilty about all of it. I also don't want to lose you. So will you allow me to make love with you? Don't worry...I'll be gentle."

He kissed my lips chastely and nodded, "Yes..."

... **(End of the 'L' word (•/_\\\\\•))**

I was suddenly awoken by my phone vibrating on the table. Ritsu was now asleep in my lap, fully dressed and used my jacket as a blanket. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

 **"Masamune?"**

"Mother?"

 **"I know that you think this is a waste of time...but just listen, okay?"**

"..."

 **"We talked a lot of things. Your father isn't your father, Masamune. I'm sorry for everything I did. Your true father died when he was on a business trip. I thought that you would be happy when I married another man...but I was wrong. I did all of this for you but it led me to neglect your very own existence. Onodera-kun taught me all of it and I regretted every minute of my life for leaving you. He made you happy while I was not there for you. You love him and he loves you. I will not take that all away from you. I...I'm so sorry."**

"Mother..." tears now clouded my eyes.

 **"Can we start again? Can we be a family again? You and me?"**

"You have a long route to travel...but Ritsu also taught me to let go of the past...so I'll forgive you bit by bit."

 **"Thank you. We'll talk again later for I know that you're trapped inside your classroom. Don't worry, I already called someone from your school. I'm waiting at the gates. I kicked him out of the house. We'll divorce, don't worry. I also know that you and Onodera-kun did 'it'. Naughty boy, Masamune."**

I blushed, "Yeah, yeah."

 **"A guard will be there I ten minutes. Wait for a moment, okay?"**

With that the call ended as I kept my phone. I gently shake Ritsu to wake him up.

"Hey, wake up. Someone will come in a few minutes."

He then moved a bit and opened his eyes gently. His free orbs shone brightly by the moon's light. He rubs his eyes and decided to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"My back hurts a bit...but I'm fine. Don't worry Saga-kun." he chuckled.

He then gave me a peck on my cheek. He giggled and showed me the goofy smile that I have come to love.

"I love you, Masamune."

I looked at him as he smiled. He then let my hand touch his chest, in which I felt a loud and strong heartbeat.

"Don't forget that I love you too, Ritsu."

He then snuggled in my chest as I wrap my arms around him.

"Your heartbeat's strong and fast too."

"That's because you're here with me, Ritsu."

"I'm glad we've become one. I love you grumpleslitskin."

I chuckled. When I finally heard the door clicked, I looked at Ritsu and saw him asleep on my chest. I just chuckled at how fast he fell asleep so quickly. I gently carried him on my back as I held our bags. The door was opened (thanks to a guard). After saying that the door was jammed when it closed, we finally got out and meet up with my mother.

I then saw my mother wearing casual clothes and was wearing a sad look. But when he saw me, she smiled gently.

"He's staying with us. Can he?"

She giggled, "Of course, son."

I gently got him at the backseat and lie him down. I used my jacket as a blanket and close the door gently. When I turned, my mother suddenly hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Masamune."

I'm shocked and speechless at the same time. Four words that made me guilty. Heck, when your mother cries in front of you, you'll feel like a total jerk. My mother kept enduring all of it.

"That man...we were forced on an engagement. I thought he loved me when I as young...but I didn't knew until the day you were born. He only stayed because he thought you're his son. But the truth is that...I have someone I really love. I met someone who is very kind, but can be a cheerful idiot sometimes. He's smart and childish but it made my heart flutter. Then one day, we did 'it'. Both of us were engaged with the ones that we don't love. His family hated me...so I left him without a goodbye. Then after I married, I was met with a great news that I'm carrying you. When you were born, you had my hair and eyes...but your facial features came from your true father."

After a pregnant pause, I said, "What's his name?"

She sighed sadly, "I forgot his last name...but all I remember is his name is Niko. Ritsu-kun is like your true father. Smart, intelligent, cheerful, bright, and many more. I'm glad that you found the one you truly love, son."

I just hugged her once again and smiled. For it's a dawn of a new day for all of us.

"Let's go home."

She smiled and entered the car. But before I enter, I noticed a faint smile on Ritsu's face.I chuckled and went inside too.

...(Three Weeks Later)

I woke up with sweat in my face. I panted hard as I looked at my surroundings. I don't know why...but I remember my dream clearly.

 _ **"I'm such a useless mother..."**_

 _ **"No...that's not true..."**_

 _ **-Slap!-**_

 _ **-Smack!-**_

 _ **"Mama..."**_

 _ **"No one cares for me..."**_

 _ **"Mama..."**_

 _ **"You're father leaves for work for only himself. He never loves me."**_

 _ **"Mama...I love you..."**_

 _ **"Love...is a bitch son."**_

 _ **"You're wrong...mama..."**_

 _ **"You are to stay in your room with no food for two days."**_

 _ **"Mama! Please...open the door...I want you back...I want my mommy back...please...Kami-sama..."**_

I couldn't remember the boy's face, but he was badly bruised and wounded that time. But I noticed that my eyes were tearing up. I don't know why...but I got a gut feeling about it.

I took my phone and dialed Ritsu's number. It dialed three times...but it just voiced mailed. I called again for five minutes but no avail. I just sighed and decided to charge my phone.

When I went down, I saw my mother cooking breakfast while reading some paperwork. Ever since we mended our bonds, she works harder as usual...but she changed into a real mother. I smiled and sat at the table.

"Morning, Masa-kun~ We have eggs and bacon for breakfast. That okay with you?"

"Sure."

She smiled sweetly as she prepared our meal. I drank my hot chocolate as I read some book.

"So, what college are you gonna get?"

"I'm still thinking about all of it."

"Well, don't pressure yourself too much. Ritsu-kun may scold you."

"Hai, hai. You don't have work today?"

"They gave me a one month off vacation. Since I've done my job marvelously, they decide to give me a break My boss is too kind for his own good."

We ate in a quiet happy atmosphere with her fangirling and giggling about me and Ritsu's relationship. Oh Kami...

Just then, after we finished our breakfast, our telephone rang cloudy at the living room. My mother sighed as she wiped her hands with a dry cloth.

After a minute, I heard a loud crash at the living room. I dashed towards her and saw the vase broken at the floor. But what made me worry most is my mother's façade.

"Yes...we'all be there. Thank you, sensei."

She put down the phone and immediately looked at me.

"Grab your stuff, Masa-kun."

This is not good, "What's the matter?"

"When I say the news, please be calm, okay?"

I nodded.

"It's about Ritsu-kun. He's in the hospital since yesterday night."

...

We immediately sprinted inside the hospital, ignoring the stares other people gave us. We went up the second floor and looked for room 457. As we arrived, the doctor came out. The doctor is wearing a blue dress with a white lab coat. Her long waist length hair was tied in a ponytail as her brown eyes shone in the light. She then saw us and gave us a sad smile.

"Are you Onodera Ritsu's parents?"

I was about to answer...but my mother got first, "I'm the mother of his best friend." she pointed right at me. "I'm sorry if we came instead of his family. They're sadly not here for they are at overseas."

The doctor nodded, "My name is Nagisa Nika. I'm Onodera Ritsu-kun's best friend and doctor. It's a pleasure to meet the mother of his lover."

Wait! Wuh?

She chuckled, "I'm his best friend. So I know some of his flaws. I'm only twenty-five, so don't treat me like an old woman."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

She cleared her throat, "I went to his house so I can check up on him. Since he's been alone in his house for who knows how long. But before I entered, I smelled a faint scent of smoke, alcohol and iron. I went inside and saw him at the living room, unconscious."

"What's his condition, Nagisa-sensei?" my mother asked.

She sighed sadly, "Why don't you see for yourself."

She led us inside and that's where I couldn't bare to see what I just saw...

There lying on the bed, was the one I love. But he was paler than usual. With an oxygen mask on his face, there were also bandages wrapping around his arms, but I could also see a bandage in not his legs and torso. There was a large bandage on his right cheek, too.

My mother couldn't bear the sight. So she covered her mouth and released a muffled sob.

"H-how...?" was the only word I spoke.

"He woke up an hour ago and it was not pretty. He thrashed and started screaming. So we sedated him to make sure his injuries will never worsen. You'll know the full story when you have his consent. Excuse me, but I shall leave you for awhile. Call me when something's wrong."

But before she left, I grabbed her coat. "How?"

She looked at me and sighed, "I guess, so I could see if you're the one that Ritsu-kun is talking about. Wait for him to wake up so you'll fully know. I'll take my leave Saga-san." she bowed and left us alone.

I saw my mother looking at Ritsu with an analytic gaze. She examined the damage in Ritsu's frail body.

She then looks at me, "Something tells me that this wounds of his isn't normal."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked her, as I am also worried for my beloved.

She sighed, "Let's just wait for him to wake up. I'll try my best to contact his parents."

Then a thought hit me like a brick

 _ **"My father's rarely at home since I was just six. And I'm not in good terms with my mom..."**_

I then held my mother's arm, "His father is rarely home. But I'm 90% sure that something fishy is going on with his mother."

She nods, "I'll just try and contact his father."

When she left the room I felt something tight. I then saw his hands holding mine.

"...Masamune..."

It was an audible whisper. But I was able to hear it loud and clear.

While sitting beside him, I fell asleep with my hand holding his hand.

...

 _ **"I'm sorry, but your son died in the bus accident." a doctor said.**_

 _ **"T-that...can...be..." A woman now covered her face as she cried.**_

 _ **"H-how's Ritsu?" A man said as he shook a bit in fear.**_

 _ **"He's fine. Just received some minor injuries. But...you must keep an eye on him."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Slap!-**_

 _ **"Maika stop it!" The man said as he help his son up. "Can't you see he's still injured and weak?"**_

 _ **"He...he killed Tetsuo. He died...because of him..." it was a whisper. But the two can hear it loud and clear.**_

 _ **"If he didn't go out just for a stroll...Tetsuo is still alive..."**_

 _ **The young boy whimpered, "I-I'm s-sorry...mama..."**_

 _ **Just then, the woman was able to slip from the man's defensive stance and hit the boy again in the gut.**_

 _ **Before the woman could hit the boy once more, the man stopped her attempts.**_

 _ **"Maika stop this at once!"**_

 _ **"He killed my son!"'**_

 _ **"He's still your son Maika!"**_

 _ **"Tetsuo is far better than him! Let me go, Makoto!"**_

 _ **But the two of them stopped when they heard a wheezing sound. Makoto's eyes widened when he saw his son clutching his chest while breathing heavily. Just then, he held his mouth...but he was able to release all of the content of his stomach. But there was blood mixed with his puke and some part of his mouth.**_

 _ **"Ritsu!" Makoto exclaimed as he carried his son. The young boy's last sight was his mother staring at him blankly before closing his eyes.**_

 _ **...**_

"Saga-kun...?"

I heard a familiar voice calling my name in my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Ritsu looking at me. I finally looked at him in the eyes as I held his hand.

"Ritsu!" I exclaimed. "Wait, I'll call mother and Nagisa-sensei."

I was about to leave...but he held my hand.

"Stay." was the only word he said.

"But..."

"Please. There is something that I need to tell you."

I was fighting a battle here. I don't know if I should call my mother or learn the truth easily. But when my eyes met his, he was holding back tears and he is begging for me to stay. I couldn't leave, my body won't let me. So I just sat beside him and decided to ask what was clouding my thoughts about him.

"Ritsu...what's wrong with you?"

"..."

"At first, I ignored that nasty bruise of yours. But now, here I am finding out that the majority of your body had a lot of injuries."

"..."

"Wait...don't tell me..."

"Yes. You got it all right, Masamune."

He then looked at me with a sad and broken smile. His tears now started to fall as he chocked out a sob.

"Your mother..."

"Y-yes. You...got it all right."

"Ritsu."

He then forced himself to sit up. He hissed in pain but he shrugged it off and successfully sit up.

"You shouldn't force yourself, Ritsu."

With a tear stained faced, he smiled; a broken smile, "I'm fine."

But I think the meaning of that word is _**It's a lie**_.

With a sigh, he began his tale.

...

 **A/N: Well, that's a wrap. Sorry for the late update everyone. I suffered from writer's block and since school started, my schedule was all blocked from updating. I just got inspiration while watching Junjou Romantica 3. (/_\\\\\\)**

 **At least you all know that I'm still alive and well. xD.**

 **The next chapter may be all Ritsu's P.O.V, since he'll tell his life to Masamune. Actually, this chapter is supposed to be longer...but I chose to cut it. So...no longer a two shot. Yeah.**

 **Anyway, Hit the Fav or Follow button, and reviewing can make my day.**

 **See you,**

 **-Kuromitsu Kagemine**

 **.-.-.-**

 **Edited: 7-17-15**


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't release a sound from my own voice. Everything that I have heard from his story still repeats in my mind. Every word was detailed and was explained deeply. I couldn't bare to look at him out of shame and guilt. After he finished, I couldn't help myself and ran outside his hospital room. As I thought of this deeply, I couldn't help but say to myself that I'm lucky.

Is that what he called life?

A life filled with loneliness?

A life void of love?

 _ **-Not everyone has a happy life to live. Many of us have a life of hardships and sadness. So they kept it all a secret because that person may be afraid for what the world may tell against him - afraid because he or she doesn't want to be a burden...or...to lessen the pain of his or her love ones. Secrets are the reason why we kept on hurting even more. It keeps that scar or wound bleeding till it's all empty. Everyone of us has a secret to keep...but only a few people chose to reveal it.-**_

I thought that my life was hell enough. But after all of it, I had nothing to complain.

It was all too much for me to bear. It was too much for him to just ignore the pain he felt.

Why must the brightest person hurt the most in life

But why did he still kept that smile?

Why did he still shine like the brightest star?

 _ **-It was a beautiful spring day in this month of March. It is also the day when I was born. The sakura trees were swaying gracefully and its petals were all swaying at the direction of the winds.**_

 _ **But,**_

 _ **I wasn't an only child, truth to be told. So you could say that I am either the eldest, middle, or the younger child of the Onodera family.**_

 _ **Nope.**_

 _ **I had a brother.**_

 _ **We're twins, Identical twins to be exact. He was born first, then after two minutes, I came out next. We have the same features and eyes. The only difference is our hair color. He had my mother's black ebony hair, while I inherit my father's chestnut hair.**_

 _ **Thus, he was named as Onodera Tetsuo, their eldest twin. And they named me as Onodera Ritsuko, the youngest twin.**_

 _ **We were born healthy and perfect, to what our parents said.**_

 _ **Tetsuo may be the oldest, but he's a child at heart. He's clumsy, a big goofy idiot, anything that can describe a happy-go-lucky person.**_

 _ **While I, on the other, hand am not. The opposite to be exact. At first, I was expressionless because the attention was not at me.**_

 _ **Their love and attention were all onto him. But I didn't care, for I know that it's all a waste of energy. But I still love him.-**_

A lonely child, he was bullied and hated.

His brother was protected and loved.

He survived a planned accident by someone, but ended up being blamed by his brother's death.

But why?

The first time I met you...

You were filled with a positive and bright aura...

You smiled and laughed like an idiot...

You made me fall in love with you...

Why?

You said that you're a constant reminder of who I was before. But what?

A lonely child? Is that it?

But you have someone to keep you sane.

 _ **"He's always there by my side. He always protected me. With that smile, it made me feel light."**_

What is really the true reason behind your smile? I could also remember the first time I met you...

 _ **"Seems like I have a stalker."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Onodera Ritsu, class 2-A. Nice to meet you. I transferred in your school about three weeks ago."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Ne Saga-kun, why are you watching me? Are you a stalker or something?"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"You're quite funny. We only met and I feel like I already know your attitude."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Cherry blossoms are beautiful. Even by the sunset, they are truly intriguing."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Sheesh grumplestiltskin, lay off the frown! You'll get wrinkles and gray hair at that age. You're quite good looking you know."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"I'm just trying to turn that frown upside down."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"...You are now considered as my friend."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Saga-kun~"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"I love you."**_

 _ **...**_

I covered my eyes with my hand as I laughed bitterly. That moment did I notice that those were my most cherished memories. It was the first time I experienced all of this. It was also his first time being in love and to be loved back. I could already feel something falling from my eyes.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm the worst, for God's sake."

But I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I saw Nagisa-san giving me her comfort. She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"What did Ritsu say to you?"

I looked at her, "E-eh?"

"Sheesh, kids these days sure are dramatic." she pinched her nose.

"Are you mocking me, old woman?" I asked while I cracked my knuckles.

But she hit me in the head with her fist, whut the duck?!

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, BRAT! AND FYI, I'M 25!"

"Ouch!"

She smirked as he sighed on her knuckles. "Sheesh, it's not the end of the world, Saga-kun. Don't go being dramatic after hearing everything he just said. For Kami's sake, go back to the room. The best way he can have courage, is if you'll be beside him."

I chuckled, "Are you really 25? You act like a teen."

"Cause I know how to handle brats like you. Now shut that hole of yours and get inside, or I'll have to drag you inside!"

She's threatening me?! That's a violation for human rights!

But I didn't argue. I just went inside and closed the door. But I was greeted by a burst of laughter from a certain brunette.

"Pffftt...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahqhahahahahahàhàhahahahahahàhaha...Oh man that was priceless!"

I was clearly shocked in so many levels.

He was laughing. Laughing like an idiot.

"Man, she got you burned Grumplestiltskin!"

Okay, that kinda pissed me off, "Shut up."

"You're blushing too!"

"Am not!"

"Tsk, tsk, naughty, naughty~"

"You -!"

But before I could continue, he started coughing loudly once again. I ignored my comeback and ran towards him. I gently rubbed his back and gave him his water. After he drank it, he suddenly carresed my cheek once more.

"Mou, you're frowning again." he giggled, "You may get wrinkles if you continue that."

I silently gave out a chuckle. He still can say a joke in this kind of situation. No wonder I fell in love wit this boy.

"B-but-", he covered my lips again.

"Give it a break, Masamune. I don't want people dealing with all of this too hard. Now stop slouching and grouching and start standing straight and smiling, i-d-i-o-t~"

You always smile, Ritsu.

I couldn't help myself. I wrap my arms around him. I hurried my head in his shoulders as I savoured every inch of his scent.

Flowers and strawberries.

But he accepted the hug and snuggled at my head.

"Masamune, you can be an idiot sometimes."

I could feel his hands tightening. It was like he was holding back. He then chukled and started caressing my hair.

"I love you grumplestiltskin. Don't forget that or I'll punch you till I knock some senses onto you."

"Same goes to me you goofy idiot." I said.

"Tetsuo..."

"Huh?"

"Tetsuo would be very glad to see you and meet you in person. He would never stop asking questions and may go full yandere and his overprotective brother instincts will kick in."

He chuckled as I sweat dropped. I was imagining a scene where I would be stuck with his twin brother, asking me tons of questions and nagging me...he may also threaten me. That sends shivers through my spine.

"Ne, Masamune..."

"What is it, Ritsu?"

"Did I... I..."

"Did I what, Ritsu?"

"Did I force you in this relationship?"

My eyes widen at his question. I stare at him with shocked eyes, but he didn't look at me back. He looked down as he held my hand tighther.

"I mean... I know that at first, you're toying with my feelings, but I pretended to be oblivious at it. I... I... I don't want you to force yourself to be with-"

"Tsk! That's it." I sat up quickly and held both his wrist.

"M-Masamune!?" he exclaimed.

"Bastard, don't you just freaking get it? How clueless can you also get!? Did I already tell you that I've already fallen! How much do you need to know!?" I raised my voice a bit.

"Masamune..."

"I was the one who was doubting at first. I always ask myself, "Why on earth would you love someone like me?" I always ask that and doubted everything. But when I first met you, everything changes, my perspective in life changes. I never regretted meeting you and falling in love with you. The only regret I have is saying stupid and hurtful things to you. I take back every negative things that I've said and I'll shove it on my face. I can't forget and get out so easily anymore. I'm already falling for you, but you still keep on doubting. I know it hurts and all. I know that I can't understand your feelings. But...I'm also not okay! I'm no mind reader, I'm just me. But I'll always do my best to make things up. I love you so much to the point that I won't let go that easily. Aren't you mine? Is there even a limit!? I just don't' know anymore..."

"...Gomen..."

"Stop doubting. Remember what I said to you?"

"E-eh?"

"1 statement, 2 spaces, 3 words, 4 only you... and that is... _I love you._ Aishiteru (I love you), Ritsu. Don't ignore my feelings like it really doesn't exist."

Before he could reply, I immediately kissed him on the lips. I then let my tongue enter his mouth as we kissed passionately. His one hand is on my hair as the other is at my back.

"Mmfh!"

He moaned as we battle for dominance and gripped my hair and shirt even more. We then parted ways as we took our breath.

"Be thankful that you're still sick or I would have taken you right away in this hospital bed."

"Are you saying that you want to do it here? My, my, you're getting sexier than ever." He teased.

I smirked, "I'll get my revenge someday."

"Pervert."

"My cute Lil uke."

"S-shut up!"

"Heh, got you my brunette beauty."

"Ha?!" He exclaimed.

I ruffled his hair again as I chuckled.

Ritsu chuckled and smiled, "We really are messed up."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair, "I have to agree. Remember that I'll always love you for eternity. In sickness and in health, for better and for worse, until the end of time."

I then lie down as Ritsu snuggled in my chest. We both smiled as we both get tucked in the bed and slept with us holding hands.

...

Time passed so fast and autumn is almost over, only a few weeks before winter. Every leaf turned into a different shades of brown, orange, or red. The leaves started to fall and the breeze became colder.

Ritsu was then discharged at the first week when the autumn season came. He is currently living with Nagisa-san until his father came home from his business trip. She said that she'll observe him for the mean time. But I'm still uncomfortable and I don't know why.

Nagisa-san called me because Ritsu ran. But I stopped when I was in front of a park. But it was not just any park, it's the park where me and Ritsu first met.

So I went to our usual hiding spot. It isn't a big surprise to find him there.

He was under the tree, sleeping with a book on his lap. I chuckle, and as I got up and sat beside him.

I held and kissed his hand. He's sleeping peacefully and innocently, like an angel. You're so precious to me Ritsu. But to what I've heard from his story, I know that it's still missing the big and important piece.

 _ **-It happened and I couldn't bear to remember every detail, every picture, and every voice that I last heard from him. It's because of me...it's a punishment of my cowardice. I never knew what a true moment was until it just became a memory. I hated it; all of it.**_

 _ **It was summer that time and we had no classes. The two of us were completely bored. Our parents were out, so we had our time alone.**_

 _ **I asked my brother if he wanted to go out and play. But he said no. So...I obeyed him. But out of pity, he agreed to it and we went out.**_

 _ **We just went to the same playground that we always played with when we were toddlers. We always hang out by the swing or just climb a tree. We were having fun and it was all filled with laughter and joy. Everything was bright. I forgot the feeling of my mom's rejections to me as me and my twin spend the moment to the fullest.**_

 _ **But I didn't expect all of it. It was all of a sudden; time got slower and everything became silent.**_

 _ **All I could hear was the shrieks of other people and the sound of a speeding vehicle, moving at a fast pace. But it was all too late.**_

 _ **I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I just froze at that spot. My breathing was heavy and fast. But my vision was covered. I felt pain, but that was not that kind of thing that scared me. He held me...he covered me...he saved me...**_

 _ **I saw red. Everything was red. I couldn't hear the loud noises as I was focused on something else. He was in front of me. It was him...instead of me. He finally let go as he lied down on the hot floor of the road.**_

 _ **My head is throbbing, my legs are in pain, I could see the blood covering my left eye. But my twin is covered with blood... too much blood.**_

 _ **"T-Tetsuo..."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"N-Nii-san...?"**_

 _ **"-giggle-"**_

 _ **"T-Tetsu-nii...!"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"T-Tsuo-chan...please... answer me!"**_

 _ **He opened his eye and smiled. That smile...he smiled... a pained yet sincere and sweet smile.**_

 _ **He wiped the blood out of my eye and the blood stained tears. "Ne, T-Tsu-chan... don't...c-cry..."**_

 _ **I cried even more, "W-why...? IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME!"**_

 _ **He sighed and caressed my cheek, "Y-you...have a gash...on your head... your legs must...be broken..."**_

 _ **"You...suffered..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I buried my head on his chest. I could feel his heart, but it was faintly beating.**_

 _ **"Mother and father love you even more...they don't like me...I'm a ... screw up!"**_

 _ **He then used the last ounce of his strength and lift my head. I stared at his green eyes and saw a glint of determination and disappointment.**_

 _ **"Onodera Ritsuko! Remember that you are not a screw up and you'll never be one! Don't say that they never love you...because they do! Father has been working day and night to support us! And I'm sure that mother will one day return that love to you! Don't lose hope. There's a dawn in every twilight. Besides, we're twins. If you're a screw up, then I'm also a screw up. Our blood runs through our very own veins."**_

 _ **I was speechless. My vision is getting blurry, but I fight the urge to close my eyes as I hold my brother one last time.**_

 _ **"Mom can curse you, dad can neglect you, people can bully or despise you...**_

 _ **...but I'll always be at your side."**_

 _ **He then released a happy and content laugh. For the sake of us, I laughed happily too. But hr gasped in pain and clutched his chest. He was breathing heavily and his eyes are starting to close.**_

 _ **"Just... smile...turn that frown...upside...down...Ri-chan..."**_

 _ **I don't know why I smiled that time. But I was able to shed too many tears.**_

 _ **We got hit by a speeding green van. I heard that the man was drunk. The police were able to get us... but the doctors lost him... they couldn't revive him. I was the only one alive. They told me how lucky I am that I'm alive, but my mother blamed me. They thought that I was happy that I lived...but I just lost my twin, my half, my...big brother. It hurt me too much, it's like being stabbed how many times.**_

 _ **Yes, I'm alive... but at the same time, I'm already dying from the inside.**_

Something fell on my palms. It was wet and cold at the same time. He's crying in his sleep. But his breathing is quick and unstable, he's sweating too hard. I touched his forehead and I felt a burning heat of his body temperature. I panicked, but at the same time, used my own instincts. I carried Ritsu in bridal style while also being careful. But I felt him move a bit and saw his beautiful green orbs opening.

"M-Masamune...?"

"R-Ritsu! Are you okay?" That was a very stupid question Masamune. Of course he's not okay!

He snuggled on my chest as he smiled sweetly, "You're so warm...your heartbeat...I can hear it."

"Ritsu, I'm taking you to the-"

"He's not going anywhere, young man."

I then turned and saw a woman with black hair and deep dark blue eyes. She's around her thirties, but had a lot of visible gray hairs.

I felt Ritsu's hand clench even tighter at my shirt.

"Young man, would you kindly let _my son_ go?"

I looked at Ritsu for a moment. He seemed to be hesitant, but he smiled...

"I'll be going then, Masamune."

"B-but-"

"I'll be fine. Call Nagisa-San and tell her that...my okaa-san came for me."

I doubted that. But he gave me a reassuring smile. I gently put him down and he wobbly went to his mother.

"Where are my manners. My name is Onodera Maika. Nice to meet you."

"Takano Masamune."

We exchange our handshake. But I could feel that she's glaring daggers at me. But I also glared at that bitch infront of him.

"I know what you did, and I'll make sure that he'll be free from your chains."

She scowled, "He deserves all of it."

As they went down, I notice Ritsu clenching his fist. I looked at Onodera Maika, and she looks like she's planning something.

I can't rush head on. I needed evidence so he can be free from those chains. I'm out going to stop until Ritsu is finally free. I heard everything and every word from his own voice. He suffered from a loss, but he suffered a punishment of such false beliefs.

That's it...

No more lies...

I waited for them to go at a safe distance as I followed them.

No more secrets...

No more fake façades...

No more of this...

It's time for me to unravel that mask of yours.

You helped me, then I'll help you back.

Let's see what's inside your mask.

And I'm sure that I'm not gonna run.

It's time to know the answer.

It's now my turn...

To fight.

-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N: Oh gosh, I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I really am! I've been so busy and my projects are piled up! School is such a kill T-T.**

 **This was suppose to be a long one, but I decided to cut these. I have a limited time, so I had to cut it a bit short. Sorry.**

 **So, same as always.**

 **Fav. Follow. Review**

 **-Kuromitsu Kagemine (/°u°)/**


End file.
